1. Field of Invention
A decorative switch assembly for outlet boxes wherein the switch actuator and the face plate are metallic and screwless. The cost of the assembly is low.
2. Background of the Invention
Outlet boxes such as electrical switches and electrical outlets are normally installed at eye-catching places in a room where people can see and use them conveniently. Therefore, electrical devices for outlet boxes providing up-scale looks are called for decorative purposes.
Efforts have been taken to obtain metallic appearance for wall plates. However, there is no invention at prior art trying to make the whole unit of a switch assembly in combination of the covering plate to have screwless and metallic appearance. As to metallic wall plates, most plates are made of a single piece of steel plate or cast metal. They are screw visible. Decorative screwless wall plates made of plastic at prior art do not attach grounding metals. To certain wall box mounted devices, grounding is required for having metal-to-metal contacts.
In addition to the whole unit of the switch assembly, the present invention also provides a decorative cover plate assembly for existing wall box mounted devices to have screwless and metallic appearance in a very low cost. None of the inventions and patents at prior art, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the present invention as claimed.